


Prométemelo

by Kalrathia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalrathia/pseuds/Kalrathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era como una tradición, ellos sólo podían verse una vez al año, en lo que podría llamarse una noche mágica… Aunque para el resto del mundo… ¿Halloween no era más bien una fecha maldita?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prométemelo

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito específicamente para Halloween. En un principio iba a ser algo más alegre, pero después decidí que el punto trágico le quedaba mejor.

Arthur se miró por enésima vez en el reflejo del teléfono, para asegurarse de que, a pesar de la fría brisa que llevaba soplando todo el día, sus cabellos seguían igual de peinados que cuando había salido de casa. Generalmente no le daba tanta importancia a su pelo. Como tampoco se esmeraba en sacar su corbata más elegante de la caja del fondo del armario cada vez que tenía una fiesta de la empresa. Ni se colocaba un clavel –porque sabía que era su flor favorita- en el ojal del bolsillo de la chaqueta, haciéndole pasar por un dandi o un gigoló, todas las noches. Pero aquella noche era especial. En todos y cada uno de los sentidos de la palabra.

No importaban los años que pasaran, siempre que se acercaba aquella fecha se ponía nervioso. Tenía tantas cosas que preparar… porque no podía permitirse que no salieran perfectas. Por eso escribía cuidadosamente una lista y la repasaba una y mil veces. Y ni aún así podía descansar tranquilo los días antes del evento, porque se despertaba en medio de la noche pensando que se le olvidaba algo. Incluso entonces, cuando su fiel reloj le indicaba que quedaban pocos minutos para la hora del tan esperado encuentro, su mente seguía enumerando. Las velas. Las flores. Siempre pensaba en si traer música, pero acababa considerando que el sonido ambiental era más que suficiente como acompañamiento. Era un lugar tranquilo y además, la gente no iba habitualmente a esas horas. La gente estaría en sus casas, esperando con cestas llenas de caramelos a que los niños disfrazados de los Vengadores o la última serie de moda llamaran a su puerta. Suspiró. Nunca le habían gustado los niños. Así que siguió repasando la lista. El incienso, que impregnaba sus ropas de olor a sándalo. Las fotos. Todo en su sitio. Sólo le quedaba esperar.

Últimamente se había molestado por los comentarios que escuchaba a sus espaldas, acerca de que se estaba obsesionando demasiado con aquel día, hasta el punto de que parecía vivir sólo para eso. Sus compañeros de trabajo se lo habían dicho otras veces, que su humor mejoraba poco a poco a medida que las primeras hojas empezaban a caer de los árboles y los últimos restos del verano desaparecían bajo la lluvia. Y que después de la señalada fecha, se encerraba en sí mismo durante semanas, se volvía más arisco de lo normal. Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Qué les importaba a ellos su vida? No le entendían porque eran afortunados. Podían ver a su pareja todos los días, o en el caso de que viviera lejos, llamarla. Hablar. Comunicarse. No comprendían que para él las cosas eran diferentes, que si todos los años pedía aquel día como libre de cualquier clase de trabajo o compromiso, era porque se trataba de su única oportunidad. Era ya una tradición. Y tenía miedo de descubrir lo que ocurriría si la rompía.

Sin embargo… sin embargo ese año era diferente a los anteriores. Sólo esperaba que las cosas pudieran salir bien a pesar de ello.

El reloj de la iglesia cercana marcó las doce. Las campanadas empezaron a resonar, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Había llegado el momento…

Cogió el libro que reposaba en su regazo y pronunció las palabras que ya sabía de memoria. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho aquello. Ja. A quién querría engañar. Cómo iba a ser capaz de olvidar la fecha en la que todo había empezado. Cerró las tapas del libro y lo apartó a un lado, notando un escalofrío que le bajaba por la espalda.

—Buenas noches, Arthur…

Escuchó su voz saludándole antes incluso de que apareciera ante sus ojos. Igual que siempre. No importaba cuántos años pasaran, porque para el chico castaño que le observaba con felicidad, no transcurría el tiempo. Seguía con el mismo pelo despeinado, los mismos alegres ojos verdes, la misma ropa… Incluso la misma sangre que habría teñido su piel cuando la avioneta en la que viajaba se había precipitado contra el suelo…

Nadie podría hacerse a la idea de lo mucho que deseaba abrazarle, besarle, volver a sentir sus dedos acariciándole la espalda, su aliento detrás de la oreja. Pero no había cuerpo que poder tocar; vislumbraba la lápida con el nombre completo de Antonio a través de su esencia semitransparente. Cerró los ojos para poder recordar mejor cómo habían llegado a aquello, a colarse anualmente en el cementerio en la noche del 31 para poder invocar el fantasma de la única persona a la que había amado. Se habían subscrito a aquel vuelo, porque al español le apasionaba la fotografía y quería hacer fotos del campo desde arriba. Él había sufrido un esguince pocos días antes. Antonio había querido aplazar el compromiso. Y Arthur… Arthur había insistido en que fuera, en que disfrutara sin él. No había día en el que no se maldijera a sí mismo por no haber cerrado la boca.

De eso hacía ya quince años.

Ahogado en la culpa y los remordimientos, había sacado del desván el viejo libro de brujería que le había legado su abuela. Una parte de él siempre había creído en la magia, y en aquel momento había estado desesperado. No quería traerlo de vuelta, porque sabía que era imposible. Sólo quería pedirle perdón. Ni siquiera había sabido entonces que el conjuro funcionaría. De hecho, casi le había dado un infarto la primera vez. Pero ahora… ahora esperaba impacientemente la noche del 31 de octubre cada año, sabiendo que era el momento en el que la frontera entre el otro lado y este mundo se difuminaba, y podía traer el espíritu de Antonio, aunque sólo fuera durante una hora. El conjuro no daba para más.

—Tienes buen aspecto, aunque… ¿eso que veo por ahí es una cana? —preguntó el castaño con un tono serio.

—No digas tonterías… ¿Dónde?

La sonrisa de Antonio le hizo entender que estaba bromeando. Aunque creyó ver que su mirada era triste. Difícil de distinguir cuando el otro no dejaba de ser medio transparente. Su comentario, sin embargo, era muestra de que era consciente del paso del tiempo. Porque Arthur ya había dejado atrás a aquel joven veinteañero que ahorraba para poder ir a los conciertos de sus grupos punk favoritos. Ahora era un hombre que, en su mediana treintena, trabajaba en una fea, gris y aburrida oficina. Era un trabajo tedioso, pero al menos… al menos ganaba el suficiente dinero como para poder hacer lo que quería; viajar a todos aquellos lugares a los que Antonio en su día había jurado visitar, y hacer fotos. Muchas fotos. Para poder enseñárselas aquella noche.

—Eres imposible… —protestó, huraño— Encima que me he comprado una cámara mejor y todo… Y te dedicas a tomarme el pelo… Nunca cambiarás.

Abrió el álbum y lo puso sobre su regazo, a pesar de todo. Una vez que el castaño se "sentó" a su lado, empezó a pasar las páginas. Le contaba todas las anécdotas que le habían ocurrido en tal o cual viaje, aunque fueran simples tonterías. Una llama que le había escupido en Perú. Lo mucho que le había costado conseguir los pases para la Comic-Con de San Diego. La discusión que había tenido en Roma con el vendedor de una tienda de souvenirs… A veces se callaba y se dedicaba a mirar en silencio al español, que miraba todas aquellas imágenes como extasiado, haciendo comentarios o preguntas. A fin de cuentas, era la única forma que tenía de ver cuánto había cambiado el mundo desde que él no estaba allí para verlo.

Y le dolía y al mismo tiempo le alegraba tanto volver a escuchar su voz, aunque sonara ligeramente distorsionada. Verle sonreír y moverse. Comprobar que lo que estuviera "al otro lado" no había afectado en nada a Antonio. Su corazón parecía encogerse a medida que iban avanzando, sin embargo… Se estaban acercando al último viaje que había hecho…

—Oh, ¡has vuelto a París! —indicó el otro cuando llegaron a las fotos del verano— Y sales en muchas fotos con este hombre rubio…

El inglés suspiró. Había llegado a pensar en quitar aquellas imágenes del álbum. Hasta había pensado en romperlas. Pero no había podido. Era parte de su vida. Y no quería ocultarle nada al castaño.

—Se llama Francis y es un maldito sobón. Es alguien que… conocí allí… —estuvo a punto de añadir algo más a aquellas palabras, aunque finalmente lo dejó así.

—¿Te gusta?

La pregunta le había pillado desprevenido. Antonio nunca había sido de los que captaban sutilezas, pero supuso que era extraño que, después de tantos años de fotos solitarias o directamente del simple paisaje, se hiciera tantas con otra persona.

—No lo sé. Me incordia siempre que puede, pero… me siento bien con él. Mejor de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que si os conocierais, os llevaríais bien.

El español asintió en silencio, hasta que pasó a la siguiente página. En una de las fotos se les veía, a Francis y a él, bailando. No sabía quién se la había hecho, pero era una de sus favoritas, aunque no tenía muy claro por qué, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que lo había pasado cuando el otro le había intentado enseñar a bailar aquello.

—Hacéis muy buena pareja, ¿lo sabías? —su tono de voz no era acusatorio, tal y como había llegado a pensar. Sólo transmitía curiosidad.

—Bueno… él de hecho me lo pidió… una noche mientras paseábamos junto al Sena…—sus palabras se tiñeron de nostalgia sin quererlo, al recordar— Pero le rechacé. No… no podría estar con otra persona… Es como si estuviera traicionándote…

—Oh, pero mira que eres idiota…—sabía que si siguiera vivo, le habría dado un codazo en ese momento.

Antonio se incorporó, apartando la mirada. Parecía… ¿enfadado? Se mordió el labio. ¿Y si le había ofendido? ¿Tendría que realmente haber omitido aquellas fotos? Aunque en realidad no significaban nada, se había prohibido a sí mismo acercarse más a Francis. O acercarse más a cualquiera que hubiera podido aparecer en su vida durante los últimos quince años. Cerró el álbum para poder levantarse y pedirle perdón. De verdad… ¿en qué había estado pensando?

—Arthur, la gente normal termina pasando página. Los protagonistas de las telenovelas encuentran apropiado suicidarse si el amor de su vida muere. Y luego estás tú… No puedes avanzar porque te sientes culpable y quieres mi perdón, cuando el único que tiene que perdonarte… eres tú mismo. No fue culpa tuya. Nunca te he guardado rencor —sintió un escalofrío en sus labios, allí donde el otro le estaría besando si fuera algo más corpóreo que la niebla—. Me alegra mucho saber hasta qué punto me quieres, colándote ilegalmente en el cementerio cada año. Me alegra venir aquí y ver todas las fotos que has hecho para mí, porque sé que si viajas a tantos lugares es porque yo quería haberlo hecho en su momento. Sin embargo… No dejo de ser un nombre en esa piedra la inmensa mayoría del año… Lo que me alegraría aún más es que pudieras volver a sonreír de verdad. Que fueras feliz. Así que disfruta mientras puedas, vuelve a París, encuéntrale, dile que sí.

Aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón pesara menos. Desde que había rechazado al francés no había dejado de pensar todas las noches en qué hubiera pasado si hubiese aceptado. En que Antonio estaría enfadado con él. Y ahora… ahora descubría que no sólo no le molestaba sino que le instaba a hacerlo. El agradecimiento se juntó con la tristeza en su pecho. No sabía que decir. Aunque eso no era ninguna novedad durante sus encuentros. El español desvió sus ojos hacia la luna que brillaba, serena, sobre ellos.

—Arthur… —empezó al cabo de un rato, sin apartar la vista del cielo— Sé puedo considerar todas las historias que me cuentas y todas las fotos como un regalo, pero… ¿crees que podría pedirte algo más?

—Lo que quieras…

—Prométeme que no volverás —Antonio se giró de nuevo hacia él. Y aquella vez… aquella vez pudo distinguir con claridad que sus ojos estaban serios. Más serios de lo que, seguramente, le había visto jamás—. Prométeme que el próximo Halloween estarás con él, viendo películas de miedo en la televisión. Prométeme que serás una persona normal y lo único que traigas a mi tumba sean flores. Prométemelo. Por favor…

Se miraron en silencio durante lo que a Arthur le parecieron horas. El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impedía hablar, y la vista empezó a nublársele por culpa de las lágrimas. No. No podía pedirle eso. Y a pesar de todo… a pesar de todo notó cómo su cabeza asentía. Porque era lo que el otro quería ver. Porque no se veía capaz de negarle nada de lo que le pidiera. Porque algo dentro de él siempre había sabido que nunca debería haber tocado aquel libro, nunca debería haber probado si el conjuro funcionaba de verdad.

Las campanas de la iglesia volvieron a repicar, anunciando que su tiempo se había terminado. Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa dulce, de agradecimiento, antes de empezar a desvanecerse en la niebla. Arthur se aferró al álbum de fotos, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se helaban en sus mejillas. Sabía que aquella había sido su despedida definitiva. Y aún, quince años después, no se sentía preparado para afrontarla. Pero lo haría, no importaba cuánto pudiera costarle.

Porque se lo había prometido.

—Nunca te olvidaré —le dijo al frío aire de la noche—. Nunca.

Y aunque el otro ya hubiera regresado al lugar del que nunca más volvería, sintió una leve caricia en su mano.

Una caricia que quería decir "Lo sé".


End file.
